I'll teach you the basics!
by ChoKoChuuuuu
Summary: Roxas Azayaka is well…dull. He never had any fun. He was A geek and he knew it. Popular sensation Vani Nagare and Sora Yoake wanted to Help Roxas earn his in the three boys as they go through the ups and downs of life… TOGETHER!


**I'll teach you the basics!**

* * *

**Vanisansayz: Hiiii its me! As you can see this my first fanfic!**

**I think this is the part where I say I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS PERIOD!**

**I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINALS!**

**Mk? You get it alrighty then let us begin!**

**Summary: Roxas Azayaka is well…dull. He never had any fun. He was**

**A geek and he knew it. Popular sensation Vani Nagare and Sora Yoake wanted to**

**Help Roxas earn his fame.**

**Join the three boys as they go through the ups and downs of life… TOGETHER!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Wednesday, Another day of boredom, Along with a pursuit of popularity

Roxas P.O.V

"Roxas!"

"Here..." I muttered in my same bored tone. My brother giggled.

"Ventus!"

"Ready!" my twin shouted. I look at him with questioned face. I let out a tired sigh.

Today was Wednesday of the first week of 9th grade and so far,it wasn't great first week. Ven had already gotten

into 2 out of 6 fights here. I spilled milk on my favorite vest and pants on Tuesday, There is already popular people, and to top it off, i got the worst label of the high school food chain...

Geeks...

Geek as in the dude with nerd-like glasses, as in dude who thinks logically, as in the dude who gets straight A+s but, can't get girls, and finally the dude with braces. I frowned as I look down at my phone. It was a picture of my best friends from 8th grade. It was a picture of Ven, Terra, Aqua, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and me eating ice cream. Of course i smiled a real smile that day because of my happiness but since then things went down hill. Pence and Terra went to a school for advance talent in a certain academics while, Hayner became my ex-best friend due to certain things, Aqua and Olette still remain me and Ventus's besties but, it's just not the same anymore. So me and Ventus are now in 4th period, Calculus.

"Vani." our teacher almost tried to whisper but, the sound escaped his lips.

"Present!" the boy's light voice bounce through the area.

I scowled at the boy who just yelled that. Meet Vani, An incredibly annoying, hyper-active fresh man in the majority of my classes. His label in the food chain was Popular which, I found _utterly unbelievable._ What made him who he is was the following...

A.) His dumbness people call smartness.

B.) His positive aura

C.) His fashion

D.)He is able to put up a fight.

E.)His extreme happiness

and F.)_ Those eyes_

Those eyes are something _No one _has _ever_ seen. His eyes Were a sweet honey color with _literally_

_star shape pupils._

Soon I got a text from a group text.

**Olette: OMG! I love this school!**

**Aqua: Calm down Ollie -_-**

**Olette: Wat ever loser...**

**Roxas: U guyz wut is it?**

**Olette: AAAAAA ROXY!**

**Aqua: Shut up Olette :( anyways...Roxas be sure u and Ven come meet us at lunch. alrite?**

**Roxas: Mk.**

I sent the message to Ven and He nodded.I sighed and put my head on the desk relaxed. A few minutes passed with sweet bliss until i felt a tap on my shoulder. I rose my head to see who dares defy my "me" time. It was the one an only Vani. He smiled a sweet smile and asked "Um could sit at lunch with you?".

Phah.

Probably another popular trick."Why the hell do you want to sit by me?" I hissed. OK I admitted i was a bitch to people who were popular but, that's how things work here at King high school, well for me.

"Because i LOVE making new friends!" he answered. Before i could retaliate the bell rung loudly. I sighed sadly and just muttered "follow me..."

He piped a loud yay and started following me to our destination.

...

(now at lunch)

Roxas P.O.V

After wait felt like ages we made it to the cafeteria. Once me and Vani got our food we started searching for me fellow besties .Finally we Aqua and the rest of the gang. There was Aqua, Ventus, and Olette were there but, I noticed there were a few new people. the fist one had steel blue hair that covered his right hair along with piercing Aqua eyes. The 2nd was a brunette with sky blue eyes while he wore high level clothing. I hissed at him mentally for being a spot on popular. third one had a sandy blond hair in a mullet while the fourth one had amazingly spiky red hair. Me and Vani sat down as I stared at Aqua."Well...?" I asked impatiently, running my hand through my hair, feeling each spike popping up once I passed it. Olette giggled and Aqua hissed something in french. Whatever she said must been effective because it made Olette shut up and blush madly. Then Aqua whispered,

"Roxas, we have something to tell you...".

...

So how was it? Did you like it? I Hope you did! Be sure to review

and idk when i'll update but it will be soon mk?

BYE


End file.
